1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte capacitor in a chip structure having a sintered anode member composed of a valve metal (electrochemical vent or valve metal), an oxide layer applied on the valve metal and serving as a dielectric, an anode wire sintered into the anode member, a solid electrolyte serving as a cathode, and having an anode terminal, a cathode terminal with a U-shaped auxiliary clip chip that partially embraces the anode member, and a plastic envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a capacitor is generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,062, fully incorporated herein by this reference. The U-shaped auxiliary clip thereby embraces the anode member and provides that the anode member is laterally guided during assembly.
When welding the anode wire to the anode terminal, however, there is the risk that the anode member will be pressed out of the auxiliary clip. This possible dislocation must be taken into consideration in the later enveloping with a plastic material so that the anode member is arranged inside the plastic envelope in all cases. The result thereof is that the outside dimensions of the chip are larger than would actually be required.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,105 discloses that a further auxiliary clip be arranged vis-a-vis the first, U-shaped auxiliary clip in a capacitor of the type set forth above, the additional auxiliary clip likewise does not prevent a movement of the anode member in the vertical direction.